Snow
by Double Side
Summary: Presente para Unk-chan. Tentativa frustrada de shoujo-ai :


_Esta fanfiction é um agradecimento à minha querida amiga Unk-chan (em outras palavras: uma das melhores ficwriters que já conheci) pela história "Lost in Lust" :)Você não sabe como me emocionou essa tremenda demonstração de carinho por mim e eu não aguentei esperar até a minha próxima "KyoHaru" para te homenagear. Espero que você goste :)_

* * *

_**Snow**_

Fazia um frio quase insuportável naquela noite em Tóquio. O céu stava encoberto e indicava neve até o amanhecer; as poucas pessoas que ainda encontravam-se nas ruas da cidade tentavam proteger-se do frio e aceleravam seus passos para chegar à tempo na estação e não perderem o trem.

Fora um dia exaustivo e longo para Nana. Seus pés doíam e amaldiçoou a hora em que resolvera comprar – e usar – aqueles lindos – e desconfortáveis – sapatos vermelhos de salto. Pegou o embrulho verde-musgo de sobre o balcão e guardou com cuidado em sua bosa Dolce&Gabbana, apagou as luzes e fechou a loja, tendo o cuidado de certificar-se de que havia trancado _todas _as portas e janelas. Guardou as chaves em sua bolsa e suspirou aliviada por finalmente estar livre daquele lugar e poder comparecer ao ensaio de Blast.

-Fazendo hora-extra, Hachi?

Encostada em um poste de luz, Nana tragava pacientemente um de seus cigarros. Seus grandes olhos negros, que miravam o céu, foram voltados para a outra, que aproximou-se alegre.

-Nana! O que você faz aqui? Essa semana o Blast não ensairia até tarde todas as noites? - sua voz demontrava curiosidade, mas estava estranhando mais era o fato de Nana estar frente à loja em uma noite fria de inverno.

-Nobu estava completamente bêbado, – colocou a mão esquerda no bolso – não conseguia nem tocar "Jingle Bells". - tragou novamente o cigarro e jogou a bituca no chão, pisando-a com o coturno. - E você?

-Eu ia até lá agora mesmo! - aproximou-se de Nana colocando o punho fechado sobre o peito e mirou-a. - Agora meus planos acabaram...

-Que tal ir para casa beber cerveja? - deu de ombros

Hachi sorriu e aceitou o convite. Seria uma boa caminhada até a estação e o caminho foi preenchido por conversas triviais e bobas, – a maior parte vinda de Hachi, claro – mas fora um percurso leve e alegre.

Quando chegaram à estação, esta estava praticamente vazia (um senhor cochilava em um banco próximo às jovens, aguardando o último trem) e optaram em permanecer de pé. Hachi fez mais alguns comentário irrelevantes, mas Nana respondia a todos com o mínimo de ironia que conseguia, embora risse.

-Você já sabe quando será o próximo show?

-Dentro de duas semanas. – fez uma pausa – Você vai estar lá? - perguntou casualmente.

-Sempre! - sorriu e ouviu o trem se aproximando. Olhou para o homem no banco e correu para acordá-lo. Este lhe agradeceu e embarcaram.

Nana ignorou os cartazes de "proibido fumar" e acendeu seu cigarro. Hachi já estava acostumada com tal odor a ponto de estranhar quando não o sentia na amiga. Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo pois Hachi recbera uma mensagem de Jun-chan e _precisava urgentemente responder a ela._ Chegaram em sua estação em menos de vinte minutos.

A temperatura havia caído muito desde o anoitecer, mas a sensação térmica era muito inferior aos 2,4ºC que os termômetros marcavam.

Hachi olhou de relance para Nana e analisou-a por um tempo. Não se podia dizer que ela andava bem agasalhada para o inverno japonês: saia curta, regata, sobretudo e coturno não era o suficiente para proteger-se. Nana estranhou aquele olhar sobre si. Sabia que Hachi faria algo, mas não queria saber o que.

-Sabe, Nana... Você não sente frio, não? Anda tão mal-agasalhada! Assim vai ficar doente e...

-Aonde quer chegar, Hachi? - apoiou o cotovelo sobre o ombro da outra, segurando o maço de cigarro entre os dentes, fazendo-o se mexer de cima para baixo.

-Tenho algo para você.

Tirou o pequeno embrulho que havia guardado anteriormente em sua bolsa e entregou à Nana, que demontrou-se supresa. Havia uma fita branca envolvendo o embrulho. Nana desfez o laço e retirou de dentro do pacote um cachecol vermelho.

-Eu queria ter feito um, mas eu não levo jeito para isso! - riu e coçou a nuca sem graça.

-Me ajuda a colocá-lo? - Hachi olhou-a alegre e afirmou com a cabeça, pegando o presente da mão de Nana e enrolando-o em seu pescoço.

-Combina com você. - sorriu e sentiu pequenos flocos de neve caírem sobre sua face. - Olhe! Está nevando!

Olharam o céu sorrindo e Nana segurou delicadamente a mão de Hachi, que olhou para ela encabulada.

-_Obrigada, Hachi... - _aproximou calmamente seu rosto do dela e selou-lhe os lábios.

O beijo fora uma grande surpresa. Estava acostumada a ver Nana beijando fãs, mas aquilo estava fora dos padrões da cantora. A vocalista de Blast passou suavemente a ponta de sua língua sobre os lábios rosados – e com gosto de cereja – pedindo passagem. Hachi entreabriu-os e a outra abraçou-a pela cintura, aprofundando o beijo. O ar faltou algum tempo depois, forçando-as a se afastarem. Hachi estava completamente corada, sua respiração tava pesada e evitava a todo custo olhar diretamente para Nana. O sabor do tabaco ainda era forte em sua boca, mas não podia dizer que tornara o beijo desagradável. _Aquele era o sabor da Nana._

Negava-se a voltar seu olhar para a outra, tamanha vergonha que sentia naquele momento. As maçãs de seu rosto pareciam estar em brasa e sabia que estava com a maior cara de boba. Nana riu e segurou o pequeno queixo com os dedos.

-Hachi... - sua voz era suave, o que fez os olhos castanhos lhe fitarem.

Outro beijo foi iniciado, calmo como o primeiro porém mais profundo e curto. Ao separarem-se, Nana sorriu à Hachi – que ainda parecia um pimentão -, que retribuiu o gesto entrelaçando os dedos de suas mãos.

Nenhuma palavra fora dita até a chegada ao apartamento, não era preciso. Hachi sabia que aquele beijo não era igual aos beijos que Nana dava em outras garotas. Havia uma intimidade nele que era _apenas delas._

Existe gente que acredite que objetos unem as pessoas mais do que podemos imaginar. Naquela noite, as garotas descobriram que nem tudo o que diziam era uma grande bobagem.

A neve fora a única testemunha daquele gesto e em todas as vezes em que voltar a cair, trará consigo o mesmo sentimento doce, quente e – acima de tudo – puro que sentiram essa noite.

_"Ryoute hirogete kagayaku yuki atsumetai dake na no ni ne_

_(Eu abro meus braços bravamente, só quero encontrar a neve brilhante)_

_Ima nara shiroi yukitachi mo subete yurushite kureru deshou_

_(A neve branca me perdoará por tudo)"_

_

* * *

_

_Querida Unk, eu amei "Lost in Lust". Ficou perfeita, hipócrita e sexy ;P_

_Eu sempre acreditei em ti porque eu sei que você é uma guria capaz de conquistar seus objetivos e foi uma imensa honra ter te conhecido ano passado :)_

_Sempre que precisar de algo, pode contar comigo._

_Bem, essa foi a minha primeira tentativa (frustrada) de um shoujo-ai, espero que tenham gostado :P_

_Completei-a às 23h50min do dia 13 de abril de 2010, O DIA INTERNACIONAL DO BEIJO! Por isso, mesmo que eu a tenha postado no dia seguinte, ainda vale a intenção, né? :)_

_Me desculpem qualquer erro de digitação, mas é que o teclado do notebook do meu namorado não está muito bom :P_

_Abraços, D.S_


End file.
